Ne Me Quitte Pas
by SarQueen4
Summary: Both Jake and Rachel want to get back with each other. There's only one problem. They can't seem to be in the same place at the same time!
1. No Me Quitte Pas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Max Steel characters, ideas, or any of the mentioned labels, or any other copyrighted materials in this story. I'm getting no money for this folks.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ne Me Quitte Pas  
  
(Don't Leave Me)  
  
Location: Del Oro Courthouse  
  
Time: 3:15pm  
  
Rachel Leeds ran out of the huge Del Oro courthouse and down a number of stone stairs. She then ran down the street towards her vehicle. She made it there made it just in time to see a cop ride away from her car on a motorcycle. A parking ticket lay in wait on her windshield.   
  
"Darn it," Rachel snapped.   
  
She walked over and picked the piece of paper up. She looked at it calmly and then jammed it into in her pants pocket. Then she climbed into her car.   
  
"What have I done to deserve this day," she asked tiredly, her face turned upwards toward heaven.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Yeah exactly what I thought," she agreed with the silence.   
  
She had just spent the last three hours trying to explain that she was not eligible for jury duty. The whole three hours had been a total waste of time and energy. Apparently, these idiots hadn't heard about the two week grueling mission she had just got back from, or the dumping from her fed-up boyfriend she had heard on her machine when she got home, or the doctor's appointment she had to be at in less then an hour that she didn't want to go to.   
  
"Yep," she announced, "This is definitely turning out to be a good day.  
  
Location: Mrs. Nez's House  
  
Time: 3:15pm  
  
"Jakey!"  
  
Jake Nez sighed and walked up to the house.  
  
"Hey Mom," he called half-heartedly.  
  
"Jakey, Jakey, come in," urged his Mother as she happily pulled him inside.   
  
Jake allowed himself to be pulled into the house.  
  
"Sit down Jakey," ordered his overly zealous mother, "I'll get some tea."  
  
The little woman smiled brightly and then departed to the kitchen to get the tea.  
  
Jake walked over to the plastic covered couch. He started to sit down.  
  
"Jake! Don't you dare sit on that couch," called his mother from the kitchen.  
  
Jake couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Ok Mom," he yelled back.  
  
He went over to one of the chairs he knew he was "allowed" to sit in, and sat down.  
  
A few minutes later, his bubbly mother came bustling in with a pot of tea and a plate of cookies.  
  
"Here you go sweetie," she said sweetly.  
  
She poured tea into Jake's teacup and put two cookies on a napkin.  
  
"Now eat up," she instructed, "Growing boys need to eat."  
  
Jake smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
"Now Jakey," began Mrs. Nez slyly, "Tell me, when are you going to settle down so I can have me grand babies," asked the woman sweetly.  
  
Jake choked on the cookie that was in his mouth.  
  
"Mom come on, isn't it a little early to start this conversation. I haven't even finished tea yet," he pointed out.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Jakey but I want me some grand babies."  
  
"Ok give me a couple bucks I'll go get you some," respond Jake sarcastically.  
  
"Jake I'm serious," snapped his mother, "I want you to get married. I want you to be happy."  
  
"I am happy Mom," Jake said a little tightly.  
  
His mother scoffed.  
  
"Please, you don't even have a girlfriend. Why don't you have a girlfriend?!"  
  
"Oh God, here we go again!"  
  
"You are a nice handsome young man," his mother pointed out. "You should have a girlfriend!"  
  
Jake sighed irritably and got up. He walked over to the window and peeked out at the street.  
  
Mrs. Nez sighed.  
  
"Well what about that nice girl you were dating awhile back? What was her name? Rachel something…Rachel Leeds that's it."  
  
Jake stiffened.  
  
"Mom, I don't want to have this conversation right now," Jake said calmly.  
  
His mother thought to keep going anyways but she could tell he was already pretty angry.  
  
She sighed again.  
  
"Alright Jakey, let's just go get those trunks I wanted you to bring down from the attic," she suggested.  
  
Jake nodded and the two of them headed for the stairs.  
  
Location: Rachel's House  
  
Time: 9:28pm  
  
Later that night, Rachel sat on her couch "listening to music". Mentally her thoughts were far away. She was thinking about her recent break-up, or rather her resent dumping. She couldn't quite understand it. She hadn't been able to keep a steady boyfriend since she broke up with Nez.   
  
It was as if she just couldn't commit fully to anyone. Something always held her back. She sighed dejectedly. The music to one of her favorite songs began to play. She snapped out of her trance and listen to the sad notes play. The words soon followed. All in French.   
  
"Ne Me Quitte Pas," she said quietly.  
  
A sudden sadness rushed over her. This song had been playing on the radio the night she broke up with Nez. She had always thought it ironic.   
  
She could still see the pain in his eyes whenever she thought about the break-up, and it always made her hurt inside. He had begged her not to go. But she had. All because she believed that she was in love with someone else. But she had been wrong. It had been a lie.   
  
Just another lie told to her by her foolish heart. A heart that was afraid to get too close to anyone or anything. Nez had never lost his love for her. That much she knew. He took any opportunity to show that. It was often shown in some of the more "intense" missions.   
  
The ones where her life had been threatened, the ones when she was hurt. Nevertheless, each time he had reached out to her she turned him away. She wanted to go to him, but the same fears always stopped her.  
  
Fear, fear had caused her to lose the most important man in her life, the man that she loved. Now it seemed as if that part of her soul that loved him would be dead forever. "Unless…."   
  
Rachel quickly shook the thought out of her head. Begging was not an option. Or was it…?  
  
Location: Jake's House  
  
Time: 9:28pm  
  
Jake sighed crossly. He was looking for some old papers his Mom wanted him to bring her. She needed them for some "secret project" she was working on. And he knew well enough to know she wouldn't let him get an ounce of sleep until he got them for her.   
  
He wasn't sure what he had done with the papers. But he had a good idea. The box he was presently going through held most of his important letters, and papers, and such. So far, however he had only found a couple old mission reports and an old telephone bill.   
  
He wearily pulled out papers trying to find what he needed. He suddenly spotted a picture of himself and Rachel amongst all the bills and stray papers. He gently picked it up and surveyed it affectionately. It had been taken just a few weeks before they had "broken up."   
  
He still hadn't recovered from that. He had tried to get over Rachel time and time again. Each time he failed miserably. He felt ashamed. He had practically begged her not to leave him. He had done everything he could to get her back.   
  
He knew he was just making a fool out of himself, but he just loved her so much…  
  
He lovingly stroked the picture with his soft fingers. He gradually came to a decision. Maybe he was a fool for chasing Rachel. But maybe some things were worth fighting for….  
  
Location: Jake Ness's House  
  
Time: 9:47pm  
  
Rachel sighed nervously and walked up to Ness's door.   
  
"Here's hoping," she said quietly.  
  
She reached up and knocked on the door.  
  
Location: Rachel Leeds House  
  
Time: 9:47pm  
  
Jake sighed nervously and walked up to Rachel's door.  
  
"Here's hoping," he said quietly.  
  
He reached up and knocked on the door….  
  
(Sniff). I cannot believe I am doing a non-Josh and Rachel story! Lol. This is a short story so there will probably be only one or two more chapters. I just too lazy to write the whole thing right now! :-) Read & Review! 


	2. Lady Luck's Sense of Humor

Chapter 2  
  
Lady Luck's sense of humor  
  
Location: Le Café Promenade   
  
Thursday (The Next Day)  
  
Time: 12:01pm  
  
Rachel sighed and walked into her favorite restaurant. She found a table and sat down. A waitresses was soon there to take her order. She ordered in French as she always did when she came here. It was more of a necessity than a chance to practice her French. Everyone in here spoken French and very little English. The waitress wrote down her order and headed off to the kitchen. Rachel sighed unhappily and slid down in her seat slightly. Ness hadn't been home when she went over. She knew he wasn't on duty yesterday. Maybe he had been out with some girl. Some girl who would never treat him like she did.   
  
The thought of him with some other girl just served to make her even more miserable.  
  
She absentmindedly played with the fork on her table. Then almost as absentmindedly, she knocked it of on to the floor under her table. She sighed.  
  
"Great just what I need," she murmured, as she bent down and reached under the table.  
  
"Drat," snapped, "I can't reach it."  
  
She sighed irritably and climbed under the tablecloth barring table.  
  
"Got it," she said as she successfully retrieved the lost fork, "Now to get from under this…"  
  
She stopped short.  
  
"Oh my god," she breathed, "Please tell me that isn't…."  
  
She reached up and touched her head.  
  
"Gum in my hair!"  
  
She quickly tried to pull her head down, off of the gum that was sticking to the table. No such luck. Her head was stuck!  
  
Location: Le Café Promenade   
  
Thursday (The Next Day)  
  
Time: 12:05pm  
  
Jake walked into the French Café with his sprits low, but his hope high.  
  
Rachel hadn't been at her house when he went over. He knew she wasn't on duty yesterday. Maybe she had been out with some other guy. Some guy that would never need to worry about losing her. The thought of her with some other guy just served to make him even more miserable.   
  
But thankfully there was hope. He knew for a fact that if Rachel wasn't out of town on "business" she almost always ate here for lunch. If Lady Luck was on his side today he should run right into her here.  
  
A quick survey of the restaurant gave no positive results. Rachel was no where to be seen. But he didn't give up hope. It was possible she hadn't come in yet. He walked over to a nearby waitress to question her on this theory.  
  
"Excuse me," he said, "Has a woman named Rachel come in today? She had short blond hair and she is a usual here."  
  
"Rashal," repeated the woman in a heavy French accent.  
  
"Yes, Rashal… I mean Rachel Leeds," he pressed.  
  
The woman pondered the question for a minute. Nez only hoped she understood what he was saying.  
  
Finally the woman snapped her fingers.  
  
"Rashal! Rashal Leeds," she said understanding what the man was asking.   
  
She enthusiastically pointed to a table nearby.   
  
"There," she said pointing.  
  
Jake turned and looked at the table. There was no one there. He sighed. Obviously the woman meant she had been there earlier and was now gone. With a heavy heart he turned back to the waitress.  
  
"Gracias," he said.  
  
Then he turned and left.  
  
A confused look crossed the waitresses face.  
  
"Gracias?"  
  
Location: Le Café Promenade   
  
Thursday (The Next Day)  
  
Time: 12:06pm  
  
Rachel pulled the last of the gum out of her hair and climbed out from under the table.  
  
She made it just in time to see a man walk out of the restaurant who looked just like Nez! She sighed and shook her head. Her mind was playing tricks on her. That wasn't Nez. That was some guy who just favored him.   
  
She sighed for the millionth time that day.  
  
"C'est la vie," she murmured, "That's life."  
  
Hehe. It's so much fun torturing them like this. So yeah, now this is a Comedy/Romance story. Yay! Also I want to apologize if there is any confusion and Nez's last name. I spell it Ness sometimes and Nez other times. But I believe the correct spelling is "Nez." I'll try not to forget that. Lol. Read n Review! 


End file.
